Total Slash Island
by Fanlover14
Summary: What will two teenage guys do when thrown into a reality TV show together? Will opposites attract or repel? Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is for all of the Total Drama Island fans out there. A new pairing I've recently gotten into. Please enjoy! No flaming please as I've recently gotten into this pairing.**

Duncan's eyes shot open suddenly as a bugle sounded over the camp intercom, his eyes bloodshot and irritated as he sat up and glared at the door to the cabin.

"Four hours of sleep!? Are you for real!?" Duncan shouted as he threw back the covers and stomped over to the door, throwing it open as he saw Chris deviously smiling near the camp flagpole.

"Good morning campers! Wakey, wakey!" Chris said throw a megaphone as other campers began throwing the doors to their cabins open, trudging their tired bodies outside.

"Chris, do you not realize we girls need our beauty sleep!?" screamed Heather as she walked out, a cucumber cream mask lathered onto her face.

"Well you won't be getting much of it here, and from the looks of it...it's not helping anyway!" Chris said, many of the girls gasping as they furrowed their brows in anger before all pulling out a compact mirror.

"Today marks the beginning of the show, yesterday was just the introductory phase. Meet me back here in two hours, fresh and ready to go!" Chris said, Chef standing next to him as he began tp play the bugle over the megaphone. Duncan threw his hands over his ears as he glared at the oversized cook and narcissistic show host. He turned around on his heel before bumping into a bare chest, sending a certain caramel skinned boy tumbling backwards before falling down.

"Jeez, what were your going!" the smaller teen barking out as Duncan smirked to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry princess, and your name is again?" Duncan asked, earning a small glare from the other boy as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"It's Noah, not like you care." Noah said, brushing his shirt off as he stood up and stormed past Duncan, holding a towel in his hands with a bottle of shampoo. Duncan felt a pang of guilt strike his mind before brushing it off, heading back to his bunk before kneeling down and grabbing his own towel and shampoo from underneath.

Two Hours Later

Duncan walked up towards the flagpole as the campers all compiled there, most of them still tired and cranky. He shoved two other campers aside before finally seeing Chris standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello campers, nice to see you all fresh and awake." Chris said, most of the campers giving him death glares as a few others huffed and looked a different way.

"Today will be your first challenge, and it's a doozy! We here at Total Drama Island thought of a nice little challenge for other campers to get to know each other. You'll be pairing up with another person on your team, and going off into the woods on a trek to find a certain artifact we've hidden on the island. We have hidden enough artifacts for each pairing on each team, the first team to have all their pairings return with said artifact will win this challenge. The losing team will vote off one of their own at the loser ceremony. Now, we have picked your partners based off of your lovely personalities...plus it's great for ratings." Chris said, each of the campers looking at each other nervously before Chris pulled out a list of names.

"Let's see, the first pairing on the Killer Bass will be Katie and Sadie." the host said, both of the girls screaming and jumping for joy as they giggled. Duncan couldn't help but roll his eyes and smack his hand against his forehead.

"The second pairing will be...Bridgette and Harold." the host said once more, Bridgette groaning as the red haired dork winked and clicked his tongue at her.

"Let's see, the third pairing will be...Noah and Duncan." Chris said, Duncan's eyes going wide as he looked over at the smaller teen. Noah was looking back with equal shock as Chris began to laugh deviously before Duncan just crossed his arms and huffed angrily.

Later That Day

Duncan moved through the forest as he watched Noah dodge tree branches and thick bushes in front of him. Duncan wouldn't admit it but he found the goody two shoe kind of cute, with his know it all attitude and quick sarcasm.

"So uh...read any good books lately?" Duncan asked, a tree branch swinging forward and smacking him in the face as Noah continued moving ahead.

"Surprised you even know what a book is, let alone how to read one." Noah said, Duncan's eyes going wide with anger as he pulled up his sleeves and marched forward. He reached out and grabbed the smaller teen by the collar of his neck, earning a small yelp from Noah as he held him up off the ground.

"Listen, not sure what your problem is book worm but I'm trying to be friendly. Now I can become your greatest ally on this show or your greatest enemy, and you do not want the latter of the choices." Duncan said, pressing Noah up against a nearby tree as he looked up at the caramel skinned teen who just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, be that way." Duncan said, dropping Noah down before trudging farther into the woods. He felt the anger subside down in him as he grabbed a rock and flung it far into the forest, accidentally striking a poor robin as the thing began to chirp madly before flying over Duncan and dropping a pebble on him. Duncan shrugged his shoulders as he continued looking for clues on the nearby tree's, knowing there had to be one nearby.

"Wait...I'm sorry." came Noah's voice as Duncan stopped walking, turning his head around to see Noah standing there rubbing his arm nervously.

"Wanna explain to me why your being a complete and utter douche then?" Duncan asked, his eye's narrowing as the smaller of the two shrunk beneath his stare.

"Don't push it...just know that I'm sorry for acting that way to you." Noah said, Duncan continuing to stare at him before sighing.

"Apology accepted...stick with me and you'll go far. Just don't cross me...or vote for me when it comes to the losing ceremony. Got it!?" Duncan said, Noah nodding his head before they continued on their way through the forest.

Later That Night

Duncan looked up as rained continued to fall through the tree branches and onto them, successfully soaking them. He tried to peer through the tree's as darkness enveloped the forest, Noah standing awfully close to him.

"Dude, are you afraid of the dark?" Duncan asked, watching as Noah's cheeks began to blush as he shook his head.

"Oh my God, you are! That's so funny...and kinda cute too." Duncan said, watching with amusement as Noah did a double take at him with his mouth agape.

"Did you just say...cute?" Noah asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Eh, what about it princess? Tell anyone though and I'll deny it all, and make sure your the next one voted off." Duncan said, his eyes not betraying his tough nature. Noah just looked away sheepishly as Duncan continued to walk forward, before tripping up on something and tumbling forward.

"Son of a bitch...what the hell?" Duncan said, wiping the mud from his face before he looked down and saw a small idol imbedded in the ground with a red flag on it.

"Dude, we found it!" Duncan said excitedly, grabbing the idol as he stood up and let the rain wash the mud away from it.

"Well then let's get back to camp before I die of a cold out here." Noah said, grabbing the idol and taking off in the direction they came from.

"Ever hear of waiting for someone!?" Duncan hollered at the teen who was quickly disappearing into the brush, Duncan hot on his heels.

Moment's Later

Duncan cheered as Noah and him cleared the brush and found their other teammates already waiting for them, the other team not complete yet. He looked up as fireworks sounded off into the sky, alerting the others to come back to camp.

"We won!" Duncan said excitedly, jumping up and down as he grabbed Noah and began to jump with him. As soon as the excitement from the rest of the team died away, Duncan looked down at Noah before realizing they were holding onto each other. Duncan quickly shoved the smaller teen off of him as he emitted a deep cough and brushed his shirt off before whistling a small little tune.

"Killer Bass, you may all go shower off and return to your cabins for the night. Screaming Gophers, you may gather the rest of your team and meet me at the fire pit." Chris said, smiling under a umbrella being held by Chef. Duncan just smirked before running off to the showers, ready to cleanse the caked mud off of his body and face.

**So yea, new pairing. No flames! Please review! I shall be getting to my other stories here shortly, work has been kicking my butt lately.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I talked with my editor and he brought up some good points about a few mistakes I had made so I'm redoing the next two chapters again. Please enjoy, and sorry that y'all have to reread!**

Two Days Later

Duncan walked outside, stretching his arms after a good shower as he saw the other members of the camp beginning to convene around Chris and Chef near the camp flagpole. He rolled his eyes as he breathed in a sigh before trudging over, pushing two campers aside before walking to the front of the circle. In the middle stood Chris with a devious smirk and Chef, dressed up like a Lady Gaga wannabee.

"Good morning campers! I hope you all enjoyed your off day yesterday? Well today, I've got a nice little challenge for y'all. The producers and I got together and thought that this camp needed some revitalization, so we came up with a idea to make that happen. Your next challenge will be to create a music video based off of the theme we give you, once all is said and finished we will then show the video to a select audience and see how they rate each team. The winning team will be getting a trip to Toronto on their next off day while the losing team gets to stay behind and help Chef wash out his kitchen...and believe me people, the two interns who were sent home with extreme vomiting and nausea can tell you it's no easy job." Chris explained, Chef cracking a smirk as he smiled at the campers who looked around at each other worriedly. Duncan just rolled his eyes as Chris walked around with a clipboard in his hands.

"Killer Bass, your theme shall be Love and Fortune. Screaming Gophers, yours shall be Fame and Betrayal. Courtney shall be team captain for the Killer Bass and Lashawna shall be captain for the Screaming Gophers. You shall all be using the same set we provide you, but you will get to pick out your costumes from the wardrobe provided. Remember what's on the line folks, losing team loses another member and winning team gets a paid trip to Toronto for the day. Now let's get moving!" Chris hollered, Chef blowing into the bugle once more as everyone covered their ears. Duncan could only imagine what Courtney had in place for them all.

Later On

Duncan sat there, sipping on a cup of water as he watched Courtney pace before the team with her hand rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Let's see...Fame and Fortune. We've got to do something flashy, something that screams rich. We need to make sure that we can capture the audience and reel them in. I think we should have three couples, each of them highlighted with a different form of money or a way to earn money. We can shock and awe them by having a straight couple, then a lesbian and gay couple." Courtney said, everyone eying each other as a few members began to rub their arms nervously.

"Katie and Sadie, you two are basically conjoined at the hip already...you can be our lesbian couple." Courtney said, the two girls jumping up and down as they began to clap together.

"Like, oh my God! Sadie! We get to be a fake couple!" Katie screamed, clapping her hands together obnoxiously as the other campers groaned.

"I know! I know everything about you, this should be, like, so easy!" Sadie hollered back, both of them hugging in a tight embrace as they giggled.

"Bridgette and Geoff, you guys can be our straight couple. You two already have the hots for each other so there shouldn't be too much acting involved." Courtney spoke again, Brigette giving a thumbs up in return.

"Like cha, alright dude." Geoff said, looking over at Bridgette as he winked at her.

"Okay, now for the gay couple. It needs to be something polar opposite, how about...Duncan and Noah." Courtney said once more, Duncan spitting out his water all over the back of Eva's head as she turned around quickly and glared at him.

"What!?" Duncan hollered out, looking over at Noah who had the same look of horror on his face as they both stared at Courtney.

"Listen you two, if Katie and Sadie can do it then so can you! It's not even real, it's just acting. So man up, and take one for the team." Courtney hollered back, her icy glare silencing the two as Duncan adjusted the collar of his shirt around his neck before slinking back down into his seat.

Later That Day

Duncan stood there, watching as Lashawna's team exited the set from their rehearsal as his team walked on. He watched Katie and Sadie, both of whom were wearing floor length silk dresses with fur scarfs, take their place near a roulette table. He turned his head over to see Bridgette, who was also wearing a floor length dress with a large slit in the side, walk over to Geoff onto a dance floor with flashing tiles. Duncan looked down at himself and smirked, he knew Courtney could be a raging bitch but he also she had great taste. He brushed off the wrinkles of his black leather jacket, a golden tee underneath and black slacks held up by a fake diamond belt.

"Duncan! Get a move on!" screamed Courtney from the directors chair as he rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust. He walked over to a white plush couch, plopping down as he crossed his legs and watched as Courtney jumped down from her chair and walked about the stage.

"You look ridiculous." came Noah's voice as Duncan looked over, smirking as Noah took a seat down next to him. He could see Noah was wearing a skin tight blue button up, the shirt unbuttoned enough to expose a small portion of the smaller teen's chest. Duncan rolled down his black sunglasses as he moved his eyes down to the white skinny jeans Noah was wearing.

"Awe, I wouldn't want to look bad next to the world's biggest bookworm now would I?" Duncan remarked back, earning a mock glare from Noah in return.

"Alright you two, kill each other later but focus on the goal right now. We are here to win, and send the Screaming Gophers packing. Duncan, you know what to do and so do you Noah...SO DO IT!" Courtney screamed through the megaphone, Duncan throwing his hands over his ears as he flipped the woman off. He watched as she walked back to her chair, hopping onto it with a smirk on her face as the camera's rolled into place.

"Okay people, you know what to do! Make it look real! Action!" Courtney screamed, music beginning to blare through casino like set.

"Now I've got a confession! When I was young I wanted attention!" Bridgette said as she twirled on the dance floor with Geoff, both of them throwing dollar bills as they spun.

"I promised myself I'd do anything, anything at all for them to notice me!" Katie and Sadie sung together as they rolled a fixed pair of dice onto the roulette table, both of them jumping up and down as it landed on the right numbers. Duncan looked over at Noah as their eyes met briefly, the camera's panning over to them.

"Follow my lead." Duncan whispered before shuffling a deck of cards, cocking his head back as he began to laugh loudly before flicking the cards towards the crowd of backup dancers. Duncan threw his arm over Noah's shoulder as he threw the rest of the cards into the air, successfully making it rain around them as camera flashes lit up around them.

"I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous. So go ahead and say what you wanna say!" Duncan said alongside Noah, both of staring at each other intently as they bobbed their heads to the beat.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it!" Bridgette sang as large fans began to blow air at her and Geoff, blowing their hair back as they threw cash into the air, both of them dancing as the rest of the team members danced in the background.

"I see you staring at me, oh I'm a trendsetter! Yes this is true because what I do, no one can do better. Talk about me because I'm a hot topic!" Katie and Sadie sang together as they spun around on the roulette wheel, throwing casino chips at each other as they giggled and threw their arms up into the air as more camera's flashed around them.

"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, wanna be in movies!" Duncan sang as Noah and he began to laugh with each other, clinking champagne glasses together, tilting their heads back as they downed the water inside before throwing the glasses behind them.

"When I go grow up, fashion queen, number one chick who step out into the scene!" Noah sang, the camera's panning around them as Duncan leapt forward and pinned Noah to the end of the couch.

"There is a world few know about! Where rules don't apply, and you can't keep a good guy down!" Duncan sang, the couples beginning to snap their fingers as a heavy saxophone took over the music.

"Here come the ladies, about to give a little show!" Duncan said, camera's panning over to Sadie as she took Katie by the waist and spun her off the roulette table, both of them grabbing each others arms as they looked into the others eyes.

"Here go the boys, gotta show a little more!" the girls sang as the camera's snapped back over to Duncan and Noah. Duncan stood up as he grabbed Noah's hand and spun him off the couch, bringing him closer as he ripped the buttons off of Noah's shirt and threw open the button up. Duncan smirked to himself as Noah fake gasped before both couples ran over and joined Bridgette and Geoff on the dance floor.

"Hit it up, get it up, won't let ya rest! Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test! Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best! So get your ass up and show me how you burlesque!" the couples all sang, dancing next to their prospective partners as they danced in sync. Duncan watched as Bridgette grabbed Geoff and hiked her leg over his thigh, the beach bum picking the woman up as he spun her around. They threw money around as it blew around the room in the gusts of wind. He turned his head slightly to the side as he danced, watching as Katie took Sadie in her arms and spun her around before stopping and throwing more chips into the air. Duncan took his cue as he grabbed Noah and picked the smaller teen off the ground before throwing Noah's light frame into the air, catching him and dipping him to the side as Noah threw the last of the cards into the air around them and smiled. Duncan swallowed as he thought of the upcoming scene, his heart beginning to beat quicker as the music started nearing it's end. He looked into Noah's eyes and could see the same mixture of fear and confusion in them.

"Hit it up, get it up, won't let ya rest! Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test! Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best! So get your ass up and show me how you burlesque!" the couples sang one more time before confetti blew down from the ceiling. Duncan turned his head to see Bridgette and Geoff lean in and kiss, followed by Katie and Sadie. Duncan looked back at Noah, his face hot and dizzy as he closed his eyes and leapt his head forward, connecting their lips. Duncan felt a overwhelming heat take his chest cavity over as he felt Noah's soft lips connect with his chapped ones, his knee's going weak before he opened his eyes and stood them both back up as the lights came back on and Courtney began to clap from off set.

"Best. Thing. Ever! We are sure to win with this! Great job everyone! I didn't think we could do it." Courtney said as she turned her head and looked at Duncan and Noah who were both red in the face and rubbing their arms as they put as much distance in between each other.

"Obviously I was wrong though, very beautiful scenes and the kissing scene...PERFECT!" Courtney screamed into the megaphone, everyone covering their ears for the umpteenth time that day.

Later That Night

Duncan sat there, his legs crossed as he watched the select audience leave the small room they had watched the videos in. He looked around at the other members of his team, all of them crossing their fingers as Chris took to a podium and cleared his throat.

"I gotta say, these are probably the best music videos I've seen in awhile. Courtney, great job with the whole couples thing there. Sadly, only one team can win though. So, without further stalling, can you please hand me the envelope Chef?" Chris said, Chef walking over in a Oscar style dress, a look of utmost displeasure on his face as Duncan stifled back laughter.

"The challenge winner for today is...the Killer Bass with a second win!" Chris said, the Killer Bass team erupting into applause and cheers as Duncan just crossed his arms and looked the other way, trying to hide a smile on his lips. Duncan moved his gaze slightly to the side as he looked at Noah who was still reading a book, completely oblivious to the cheers around him. Duncan smiled to himself before Noah turned to look at him, Duncan suddenly developing a scowl on his face as he quickly turned his gaze back the other way.

**Please review! I did change some things around, but for the greater good of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I'm here to give you another chapter of this otherwise great story. Review, please.**

Duncan sat there in the bus, his head leaned up against the soft padding of the seat as the sun began to rise in the distance over the mountains. He could tell from the surrounding quiet that most of his other team members were asleep. Duncan peered over the edge of the seats in front of him, noticing he was the only one sitting by himself in the back. He smiled to himself as he pulled out his Ipod that the camp directors had confiscated when they arrived at the island. Duncan turned the small device on as he put a pair of headphones in, finally flipping through his selection of music. He peered his head once more over the seat to make sure he was alone, finally turning on a playlist of music from the movie Lilo and Stitch. Duncan smiled to himself as he slunk down into his seat, closing his eyes as the Hawaiian music began to play in his ears.

Duncan opened his eyes at the sound of drums beating, noticing he was on stage with a bunch of other people. He looked down at himself, noticing he was dressed in a grass skirt with leaves tied around his ankles and wrists.

"Duncan, what are you doing? Dance!" said one of the females as Duncan smiled to himself, finally following in the steps of the other dancers as they danced to a Hawaiian female singing. He could see people sitting around tables with tiki torches lit around the general area, the ocean beyond them as waves crashed against the shore. Duncan moved his arms with fluid like precision as he did a twirl with the other dancers as fire dancers took to the stage. He took in the smell of the fresh ocean breeze, stepping off the stage with the other dancers as the fire dancers twirled lit torches around their bodies.

"You were great tonight Duncan!" one of the male dancers said, patting Duncan on the back as he smiled at his fellow crew member. He turned his head to the side as he saw resorts and hotels line the beach side, many couples and children all walking along the waterline. He could feel a sense of happiness inside him as he looked beyond the hotels, forested mountains in the distance as seagulls flew through the air.

"Come on, we've still got a act to put on!" one of the women said as she smiled at Duncan and handed him a pair of flowered leis. Duncan followed the dancers into the crowd as they all distributed the leis amongst the guests, Duncan walking up to a small elderly woman in a wheelchair all by herself.

"Aloha ahiahi." Duncan said as he knelt down and put the lei on the older woman's neck, the older woman smiling as she clapped her hands together and drew Duncan into a tight hug.

"Oh aren't you a sweetheart." she said, Duncan smiling as he hugged her back. He stood up as he walked over to a table full of kids and distributed the flowers among them, the parent's taking pictures as Duncan knelt down and smiled for the shot as the kids made goofy faces with him. Duncan continued distributing the leis before walking in front of a mirror, stopping as he looked at himself. His hair no longer spiked up with a green stripe, rather let down and just plain black now. He could see his piercings were gone except a small one in his lip as he raised a hand to his eyebrow and brushed it across, smiling at himself.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" came a voice as Duncan diverted his attention back to the crowd, all of them still watching the fire dancers.

"Duncan! Wake up!" came the voice again as Duncan turned around, the world beginning to fade away.

"Duncan, come on!" came the voice again as the world turned dark around him, finally disappearing all together.

Duncan's eyes shot open suddenly, taking his headphones out as he saw Noah standing there looking at him strangely.

"Were you listening to Lilo and Stitch?" Noah asked, a smirk on his face as he stifled back a laugh as Duncan looked down at his Ipod which was still playing.

"No..I..what do you want dork!?" Duncan hollered out, shoving his Ipod back into his pocket as Noah pointed out the window. Duncan turned his head to see they were now parked on a city street, cars moving through the traffic as the rest of his team waited on them.

"Oh..if you tell anyone about this, you won't live to see tomorrow!" Duncan said, standing up and storming past Noah as Noah began to snicker.

"Okay Stitch...my lips are sealed." Noah said, Duncan turning around as he glared at the smaller teen before turning back and rushing off the bus. He pushed past a few of the other team members as he took in place in the back, watching as Chris walked in front of the group.

"Okay campers, as promised you have all got a free day in Toronto to do as you please. No camera's, no challenges, and none of Chef's cooking. You are free to do what you want today, just as long as you meet back here by eight tonight. As much as I'd love to see what you all do in your free time, I sadly cannot. So get out of here and go do whatever pleases you." Chris said, each of the team members looking at each other before shrugging their shoulders and walking off into the sidewalk crowd. Duncan looked at his watch before looking around, noticing he was alone now as he looked down and kicked his feet around. He couldn't believe he had let someone catch him listening to Lilo and Stitch, he'd be sure to berate himself later about it. Duncan looked around once more before walking down the sidewalk, eventually blending into the crowd.

Later That Day

Duncan walked into a small shop, the bell chiming as the door closed behind him. He could see tables of piercings all around the store, and a small separate tattoo parlor on the side.

"Afternoon, welcome to Patricia's Tattoo and Piercing parlor. Anything I can do for you today?" came a woman's voice as Duncan saw a bigger woman emerge from a backroom, her black and pink hair draping just above her eyes.

"Just looking, thanks." Duncan said, showing a smile as he walked through the store, turning some of the glass displays as he looked at the piercings.

"Well, feel free to ask anything you need. Tattoo's are half off today with purchase of two earrings, some feel free to take advantage of our special deal." the woman said once more, taking out a comic book as she leaned against the counter and opened it up.

Duncan walked over to a small book of tattoo designs, opening it up as he flipped through page after page. He finally stopped as he came to a ethnic portion, filled with different sayings in different languages.

"Do you guys do Hawaiian or Polynesia themed tattoo's?" Duncan asked, the woman looking up from her comic as she nodded her head. Duncan looked back at the tattoo book, smiling as he traced his fingers over a design that read 'Aloha' with tribal swirls over it and tropical flowers emerging from the ends.

"Can I get this one done today?" Duncan asked, the woman walking from around the counter and up to him as she put on her glasses.

"Oh yea, I can totally do that. It should take about a hour, maybe a hour and a half. You got the time and money?" the woman asked, Duncan taking one last look at the tattoo before nodding his head.

"Great, let's get you started then!" she said with more glee in her voice as she led Duncan into a back room.

Later On

Duncan winced in pain as the woman made the finishing touches on his back, turning the needle off as she took off her mask and rolled back in her chair.

"Look's great! Do you wanna see?" she asked, Duncan wiping his eyes as he nodded his head before she grabbed a mirror and held it over his back for him. Duncan could see his tattoo, the words 'Aloha' imbedded into his upper back with black ink, the flowers blooming from the tribal spirals a whole assortment of bright and tropical colors.

"It will be sore for the next few days, so don't do anything strenuous. You may experience scabbing, blistering, and swelling of the affected area, that's all normal though. Just take a few minutes for the stinging to subside and meet me back in the other room." the woman said as she put her tools into a disinfectant and walked out. Duncan smiled to himself, taking in steady breaths as his back radiated with pain. He grabbed his shirt and stood up, carefully sliding it over his body before walking back into the main room.

"So, will you be taking advantage of our deal today and picking out a pair of earrings?" the woman asked, Duncan walking over to a small glass shelf with earrings placed over it. Duncan grabbed a pair and quickly took them to the counter, taking his wallet out as the woman rung them up.

"Nice choice, should go perfect with your tattoo." she said, winking at Duncan as she totaled out the sale and gave him his receipt. Duncan just rolled his eyes as he took out his current earrings before putting the others in, smiling in the mirror before walking out as the woman waved goodbye.

That Night Back at the Bus

Duncan walked up to the bus as his other teammates all trudged their way back, knowing their fun was coming to a end as they sighed and played on their phones. Duncan winced and bit his lower lip as a strong gust of wind whipped his shirt right into his new tattoo, a small tear forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Alright campers, let's all get you back to camp so we can continue with our lovely challenges!" Chris said, everyone groaning as they boarded the bus, Duncan finally stepping on as he walked past everyone and made his way to the back. He could see most of the girls had gone shopping, new bags of clothes in their hands as they took their seats. Duncan took his seat back in the bus once more, carefully and slowly leaning his back against the soft padding of the seat as he winced slightly.

"So, what did Duncan do with his free time?" Courtney asked from up front, Duncan grunting in aggravation as he shook his head.

"What's it matter to you? All you probably did was get your hair done and go shopping for new bra's, probably sweated out of your other ones." Duncan said, Courtney glaring at him as she flipped him off and turned back around.

"Are those coconut earrings?" came Beth's voice, Duncan's eyes going wide as he felt his ears and remembered he had taken his old ones out.

"Like, totes, so cute!" came Katie and Sadie's voices at the same time, Duncan watching as everyone turned to look at him including Noah.

"Yea...what about it! I like coconuts, good to eat and smash against peoples heads!" Duncan said, crossing his arms as he slunk down into his seat. He could hear the girls giggling as they all commented on his new earrings.

"I like them, coconut water is a healthy and nutritional part of most Polynesian peoples diets plus it once was used as a blood substitute back during the first and second world wars." came Noah's voice, everyone turning to look at him as he smiled back at Duncan before returning to his book. Duncan's mouth dropped slightly as everyone returned to their own activities, the sun setting over the city as the bus started up again. Duncan brushed it all off as nothing as he took out his Ipod again, peering over the seat once more as he made sure no one was listening to him. He looked back down at his Ipod again, turning it back to what he was listening to earlier as he put his headphones in again. Duncan smiled to himself as darkness settled into the bus as the sun disappeared, returning to his dream from earlier.

**So, what do you guys think!? Please, please, please review! A review makes my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cue the theme song! Your mom and dad are doing fine, you guys are on my mind! Asked me what I wanted to be, the answers pretty clear to see! I wanna be famous! Come on y'all, review! I have like no fans of the story thus far! Anyways, enjoy this new chapter all my fellow writers.**

Duncan threw open to doors to the community bathroom, looking around to make sure he was alone before walking forth and wiping the sleep from his eyes. Duncan looked around once more, peering into all of the shower stalls before taking off his shirt and sliding his pants down to the ground. Duncan stepped into his pair of swim trunks and stepped behind the small door, shaking his head at the fact that the doors to the shower stalls only came high enough to shield his waist from view. Duncan peered beyond the stalls once more before going back and turning on the water to the shower, shrieking and jumping back suddenly as ice cold water sprayed all over him. Duncan felt a shiver run through his lower spine and up to his neck as he waited for the water to convert to warm. He stepped forth and sighed in relief as the water finally came to a nice and relaxing temperature. He winced slightly as the water ran down his back, running over the new tattoo as he held his head against the stall wall.

"Is that..a Hawaiian tattoo?" came a voice as Duncan hollered out in surprise, turning around to see Cody standing there looking at him.

"What the hell dude!? Don't you knock!?" Duncan screamed, Cody covering his mouth as he began to snicker and laugh. Duncan felt his his cheeks flush with blood as he began to blush with embarrassment, throwing the door to the stall open as he grabbed Cody by the collar and threw him down onto the floor. He felt his chest heavy with both anger and fear as Cody looked up at him with shock, before finally breaking out into another fit of giggles.

"The big and bad Duncan...has a floral Hawaiian tattoo on his back?!" Cody said, busting out in another fit of giggles as Duncan's face fell. He quickly grabbed his clothes before turning around and sprinting out of the shower room. He could feel his heart beating faster as he ran across the grassy field and towards his cabin, suddenly barreling into somebody else as he tripped and rolled across the ground. Duncan screamed out in pain as the hard and abrasive ground came into contact with his tattoo, tears coming to the edges of his eyes as his scream echoed across the camp. Duncan turned over on his side as his back arched inward, whimpering out in pain as he cried into the grass as pain shot up and down his spine.

"Duncan, are you okay!?" came a familiar voice as Duncan opened one of his eyes to see Noah on the ground, sitting up as he looked at him worriedly. Duncan bit his tongue as he sat up and scooted away, noticing how campers were now coming out of their cabins and watching the scene unfold. Duncan threw on his shirt as he bit his lower lip and stood up despite the pain in his back, turning around as he continued his way towards his cabin.

"Duncan, your bleeding!" came Noah's voice as Duncan brushed the smaller teen off, suddenly stopping as he felt a warm liquid drip down his lower back and into his waist line. He heard one of the girls gasp loudly as he broke out into a jog, finally running up the steps to his cabin and brushing past Geoff and Tyler before slamming the door shut. Duncan finally let a sob break free from his lips as he knelt down, the pain excruciating by now as it continued to shoot up and down his spine and into his neck. He was sure if it was any worse, he would be immobilized and passed out. Duncan sat that way for a couple more minutes, before finally reaching behind him and gripping his shirt. He gritted his teeth as he pulled the shirt over again, finally throwing it down to the floor as he caught sight of the massive blood on the back. He then heard a soft creak as the door to the cabin opened, Noah and Lashawna stepping in quietly before they both closed the door. Duncan no longer felt like hiding anything at this point, the pain having exhausted him as well as the possible blood loss.

"Sweet mama, you ain't looking good homey." Lashawna said as she walked forward and knelt down beside Duncan as he looked over and tried his best to glare at her.

"Duncan, you've got to get to the infirmary. You've got a large gash on your back...near...your tattoo?" Noah said, eying the thing peculiarly before Duncan swatted at him to get him to stop.

"Yes, let's all make a scene out of it. Duncan has a giant girly tattoo on his back, whopping fucking do!" Duncan said, Lashawna shaking her head at him as she inspected the wound on his back before she wrapped a arm around his and helped him up with Noah taking the other arm.

"Duncan, I don't care about the tattoo. I care about making sure you don't bleed to death or get a infection from the wound." Noah said back, Duncan looking at him as they both helped him walk towards the door to the cabin.

"Yea homeboy, you ain't going anywhere with that nasty thing on your back. Mhmmmm." Lashawna said, Duncan looking over at her as Noah opened the door.

"What makes you so concerned, your not even on our team." Duncan said, walking forward as the light of the sun came over them.

"We may be on a reality TV show, and I may be on another team, but that still don't mean I don't care about when someone gets hurt. That just ain't cool bro, no matter who it is." replied the bigger black woman, a definitive shake of the head following afterward. Duncan watched as a bunch of the other campers began to walk over, some of them looking at his back and noticing the gash and the tattoo as well.

"Alright peeps, y'all need to find someplace to go and quickly. We know, big, bad, and tough over here has a colorful tattoo. Who the hell cares! Now move!" Lashawna said loudly, the other campers dissipating as she snapped her fingers at all of them. Duncan looked down at the ground as they neared a small wooden building with a large first aid cross on the front.

"Duncan, my man! What happen to ya?" came Chris's voice as Duncan looked up at the showboating host and just motioned his head to his back.

"Homeboy be trippin over here, gashed his whole back wide open while on a morning run." came Lashawna's voice, Duncan ready to just bury himself alive as the host ushered them into the building. Duncan watched as a young female came up to them, audibly gasping as she saw his back.

"I can tell you right now that he won't be participating in any challenges today." the woman said, Chris groaning in disappointment.

"Looks like you get immunity today, through medical default. It's the sidelines for you pal." Chris said, Duncan frowning as Noah and Lashawna sat him down on a nearby bed.

"I don't know about you nerd boy, but I gotta go and tame this hair. If I don't, I'll end up looking like a Macy's Day balloon." Lashawna said as she waved to Noah and Duncan before leaving the building with Chris at her side. Duncan watched as the woman brought over a tray of items, setting them down as she pulled out a bottle filled with liquid sloshing around inside.

"I won't lie, this is going to hurt a lot." the nurse said as she opened the cap and began to pour it over the wound, Duncan screaming out in incredible pain as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Sweetie, your going to need some stitches I'm afraid. I can't close it up without them and it's the only way to prevent infection." the nurse said as she sat down on a stool and rolled back over.

"My tattoo isn't messed up is it?" Duncan asked, a new alarm within his voice as he turned his head to see the woman shake her head.

"No, the tattoo will be fine. This won't even effect the ink at all, it'll just hurt like a mother trucker." the nurse said, Duncan taking a small sigh of relief before he felt another round of pain shoot up his spine once more. He turned his head to the side as he laid down onto the bed, finally noticing that Noah was still there.

"Why are you still here, you should go." Duncan said, Noah shrugging his shoulders as Duncan looked at the young man perplexed.

"I figured you might want someone here to keep you company besides the nurse." Noah replied back, Duncan rolling his eyes in return before hissing in pain as he felt the woman pierce the skin with a shot.

"This is going to numb your entire back region, you'll be laying here for a bit." the woman said as Duncan began to feel his backside begin to tingle before going numb completely.

"They weren't suppose to see me like that...I wasn't suppose to show them that side of me." Duncan whispered loud enough for Noah to hear, his gaze fixed on the wall as he avoided the smaller teens gaze.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked, clearly confused as Duncan sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"I haven't cried in front of anyone in almost ten years now, I refuse to do it. I've kept my reputation solid for so long now, and in one swift motion, it's gone. I got that tattoo yesterday, thinking that it would look good and I actually liked it. It's the only tattoo I've ever gotten...and I choose that stupid one." Duncan whispered, still looking at the wall as he bunched up his fist before relaxing it.

"I think it looks nice...it wasn't stupid." Noah said back, Duncan turning his gaze to the smaller teen as he looked at him to see if he was serious.

"Of course you would princess." Duncan said back, a bit of venom in his voice as he thought back to all of the campers staring at him and snickering.

"I'm being serious, it is nice. I've always liked Hawaiian and Polynesian themed things, my family grew up in Hawaii." Noah said, Duncan actually smiling for once as he looked at the shorter teen for a brief second before frowning again and returning his attention back to the wall. They both suddenly heard the bugle sound outside, Noah looking out as the other campers began to walk towards the flagpole to meet Chris and Chef.

"Looks like it's my time to go, I hope you feel better." Noah said, turning to leave as Duncan looked back at him.

"Hey wait...good luck out there bookworm." Duncan said, Noah turning to look at him as he opened the door and paused, smiling slightly before walking out completely.

"He seems like a sweetheart." the nurse said, Duncan frowning once more as he stared at the wall.

"Oh blow it out your diddy bag." Duncan said, the woman huffing with aggravation before Duncan felt a small prick in his back, hissing out in pain as he wanted to turn over and glare at her.

"Don't insult the woman with the needle now, accidents could happen." she said, Duncan just rolling his eyes before closing them.

**So, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so even though I have one review for this whole thing, I'm still trucking on. I love the story and where it's going, so read on if you will!**

Duncan laid there in the infirmary, the moon's light transcending into the room through a closed window. He could still barely feel his back from the nurse having numbed it earlier, wishing he could be asleep in his own bunk at the current moment. Duncan knew the Killer Bass had lost whatever challenge Chris had given them, he could only wonder who had been sent home at that point.

"Nurse? Are you still here?" Duncan called out, silence greeting him in return as he just rolled his eyes and returned his gaze back to the wall.

"Who leaves a cripple by themselves?" Duncan asked, his nerves getting agitated as he felt a slight rumble in his stomach. He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he could sleep off his hunger. Duncan heard a slight creak from the door to the infirmary, opening his eyes as a light illuminated the room from a lantern.

"Duncan, you in here?" came a familiar voice as Duncan felt a small smile creep to his lips before brushing it off.

"Nah, the cripple in the bed decided he'd make a break for it and crawl away." Duncan said, earning a grunt of discontent in responses before Noah came into view at the foot of the bed.

"I was going to give you some food, but if you want to be a ass then I'll be on my way." Noah started as he turned around.

"Wait...don't go." Duncan said, his back still numb as Noah turned around and smiled to himself as Duncan just scowled at him.

"Who went home?" Duncan asked as Noah took a seat at his bedside, opening a bag of chips as he handed one to Duncan.

"Sadie went home, Katie is heartbroken." Noah said, looking down as he kicked his feet around before returning his gaze back to Duncan.

"Harsh, least I had immunity." Duncan said with a chuckle as Noah just shook his head and chuckled to himself as well.

"So...why did you come to see me?" Duncan asked, his intrigue peaking as he looked down at Noah who just turned his gaze to the nearby window.

"I don't know, I figured you must have been lonely having been cooped up in here all day. Does your back feel any better?" Noah asked, returning his gaze back to Duncan.

"It still feels numb, kinda tingly. I guess I had it coming though, karma for all those times I was mean to people." Duncan said, looking back at the wall as he reminisced.

"You didn't deserve that, no matter how mean you were. You looked truly hurt this morning, and I don't mean just the gash. You looked like you were losing a part of yourself by letting everyone see you emotional and also because of the tattoo." Noah pointed out, Duncan remaining silent as he closed his eyes.

"I didn't have anyone growing up, I had to fend for myself. My only decent memory is when my mother took me to Hawaii when I was eight, she died a couple months later in a car crash. You had to be tough or left behind in my world, so I became tough. I ran people over, forced my way to the top. I was the one people would warn you about, the one teachers gave up on. To most people, I was nothing more than a menace to society. In one fell swoop, the image I had fought over and drove so hard to build was gone...and on national TV no less." Duncan said, his eyes still closed as silence greeted him back.

"I don't think your all that bad, a little rough around the edges but I think you have potential. I can't say much about the life you'll go back to, but your here for now. You don't have to be so vile and blackhearted to everyone. You won't get many friends that way and won't last long on the show, fight to win this game and also make a change." Noah said in return, Duncan opening his eyes a few minutes later as he turned his gaze back to Noah.

"Your alright...know it all. Your a cute know-it-all though." Duncan said, smirking as Noah threw his hands up into the air.

"There you go with that word again, are you being for real or just messing with me?" Noah asked, Duncan snickering as he shook his head slightly.

"You'll just have to find that out now won't you." Duncan said back, Noah furrowing his eyes in frustration before giggling lightly.

"Well I've got to go. Sleep well tonight. I'll...come see you tomorrow." Noah said, getting up as Duncan smiled at him.

"Okay bookworm. See ya then." Duncan said, Noah waving to him as he walked out and into the camp. Duncan turned his attention back to the wall in front of him, smiling to himself as he fell asleep with a more prominent happiness inside him.


End file.
